


ten jeden raz kiedy Stark zaniemówił

by Sassgard



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Funny, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Polski | Polish, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassgard/pseuds/Sassgard
Summary: Tony naprawdę nie wie co powiedzieć, Clint ląduje pod stołem, a Peter chce po prostu zniknąć.





	ten jeden raz kiedy Stark zaniemówił

**Author's Note:**

> Nawet nie wiem co to jest, A

 

Peter nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo rozkojarzony był, dopóki nie usłyszał parsknięcia Nataszy. Dziwny dźwięk na pograniczu powstrzymywanego śmiechu, a dławienia się makaronem, naprawdę, ciężko mu było stwierdzić. Ale hej, kiedy jego pager zakomunikował zebranie Avengersów, spodziewał się raczej spektakularnego ratowania świata przed bandą kosmitów, nie omawiania planu remontu wieży, wiec jego odcięcie od rzeczywistości było w pełni uzasadnione. Tak sobie wmawiał. Zdumiony nagłą ciszą podniósł głowę znad chowanej na kolanach książki. 

\- Co? – spytał niepewnie, czując się dziwnie, kiedy sześć par oczu wpatrywało się w jego osobę, a każda twarz wyrażała zupełnie inny szereg emocji. Oczy Clinta zaszły łzami, kiedy praktycznie wpychał sobie pięść w usta, co miało zapobiec ryknięciu śmiechem. Ramiona Nat drgały, kiedy ona uparcie zaciskała wargi w wąska linię, jednak wzrok miała rozbawiony do granic możliwości i Peter aż się zaczerwił. Naprawdę, ta kobieta jeszcze nigdy tak na niego nie patrzyła i nie było to ani odrobinę mniej przerażające niż zwykle. Doktor Banner wyglądał jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał, a Thor wydawał się nie do końca rozumiec sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, co chwilę zerkał na Kapitana i chyba podnosił go na duchu fakt, że nie tylko on nie ma pojęcia co się właściwie dzieje. Tony Stark stojący u szczytu stołu, dokładnie naprzeciw zdezorientowanego nastolatka, miał minę, jakby ktoś właśnie wyciągnął mu reaktor z klatki piersiowej. Dosłownie. 

\- O co wam chodzi? – powtórzył Peter, tym razem nieco bardziej agresywnie. Stark odchrząknął, zaczynając przekładać długopis z jednej dłoni do drugiej, jednak nie mając zamiaru odpowiadać. Uniesienie brwi było jedyną reakcją, na co Barton zapiał donośnie, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Thor spojrzał na niego z obawą, jakby łucznik cierpiał na wyjątkowo zaraźliwą chorobę, na którą gromowładny natknął się w Asgardzie. Peter naprawdę nic nie rozumiał i nie był pewien, czy chce rozumieć, wiedział jednak, że nie podoba mu się sposób w jaki jest obserwowany. Zaczął niespokojnie wiercić się na krześle, walcząc z chęcią zwiania przez najbliższe okno. Był w stanie to zrobić. 

\- Cóż – zaczął Bruce, rozkładając ręce i patrząc na niego jak ojciec, który patrzy na syna podczas TEJ rozmowy. Zażenowanie biło od niego na kilometr, co widocznie dodatkowo bawiło Clinta, który leżał już na stole dziękując bogom za ten wieczór. Nastolatkowi wydawało się, że Thor odpowiedział „nie ma za co”.

\- Powiedziałeś do Starka „tato” – wyjaśniła grzecznie Natasza, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. Kąciki jej ust były jakby pół milimetra wyżej niż zwykle, chociaż równie dobrze  taki sam wyraz twarzy mogła mieć podczas wydłubywania ofierze oka.

Peter wyprostował się nagle, przez co książka zsunęła mu się z kolan. 

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie i zbyt niepewnie jak na osobę, która jest święcie pewna własnej racji. Powiedział? Mógł to zrobić, w końcu to nie tak, że pierwszy raz by mu się zdarzyło, szczególnie w chwilach głębokiego zamyślenia. Jego mózg miał dziwną tendencję do zaskakiwania właściciela, a podobną sytuację przechodził już w drugiej klasie, nazywając tak nauczyciela matematyki. I jeśli wtedy czuł się zawstydzony, to w tym momencie powinien już spłonąć, bo to był pan Stark. Kapitan Ameryka? Jasne, i tak nazywał go „synu”, można to wyjaśnić, ale to? Fakt, że właściwie od dziecka Tony był jego celebrity crush wcale nie stawiał sytuacji w jaśniejszym świetle. Kolejny raz kiedy Peter wychodzi na niedojrzałego, bujającego w obłokach bachora.

\- Powiedziałeś tak, dzieciaku – wtrącił Steve tonem, który skutecznie zakończył chęci dalszej kłótni. Parker zerknął z ukosa na Tony’ego, przysłaniającego twarz dłonią w geście rezygnacji. Hawkeye szczerzył się w jego stronę.

\- Barton.. – ostrzegł Tony, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z następstw. I może było w tym trochę groźby.

\- STARK RACZEJ WOLAŁBY, ŻEBYŚ NAZYWAŁ GO TAK W NIECO INNYCH OKOLICZNOŚCIACH – wyrzucił na wydechu Clint z taką swobodą, jakby donosił właśnie Fury’emu, że to nie on zepsuł ekspres do kawy tylko Natasza. Doprawdy, ten człowiek miał zapędy samobójcze. 

\- ..masz czterdzieści osiem minut na wyprowadzkę z wieży, Barton, i nawet nie próbuj prosić Happy’ego o pomoc – dokończył na pozór pewnie Stark, ale Peter w tym wszystkim dostrzegł odrobinę paniki. Clint znów zaczął się śmiać, Natasza już nawet nie próbowała wyglądać na poważną, a Kapitan Ameryka chyba w końcu pojął kontekst całej rozmowy, bo zaczerwienił się aż po kołnierzyk staromodnej koszuli w kratę. Wtedy Peter zrozumiał. 

\- Więc.. doczekam się w końcu nowego kostiumu? – na ustach nastolatka pojawił się dziwnego rodzaju uśmiech. Z jakiegoś powodu Tony Stark wyglądał na co raz bardziej przerażonego, wyginając długopis na wszystkie strony. 

\- Tatusiu – dodał po chwili, pokazując zęby w zwycięskim uśmiechu. Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, aż w końcu długopis pękł, a Barton spadł z krzesła. 

 


End file.
